dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Huber
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Kristen Fischer (ex-spouse; 1998-2014) Jessica von Braun (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Writer |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1999-present |status = Active }}Chuck Huber (born May 8, 1971 in Chicago, Illinois) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer working for FUNimation Entertainment, OkraTron 5000 and Seraphim Digital. He's known for voicing Android 17 in the Dragon Ball Franchise, Dr. Franken Stein in Soul Eater, Hiei in Yu Yu Hakusho and Kululu in Sgt. Frog. Career Huber has been a TV, film and stage actor for over 20 years, most notably at Chicago’s Steppenwolf and Goodman Theaters; as the Director/Writer of Arbor Day - The Musical; as a producer, co-writer and co-star of the bi-lingual feature Fragility of Seconds, which took the top prize at the Houston International Film Festival; and in guest starring roles on NBC, FOX, CBS dramas. Huber is a Stage West board member. Huber has also worked in the education field as a workshop leader, teacher and principal for 20 years in a variety of settings from Southern Methodist University's Cox School of Business to communities in Owerri, Nigeria; as a founder, consultant or board member for five different schools, and as an author of numerous articles for education periodicals, children's books, plays and screenplays. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Pilaf, Master Shen, Charmy Yamada (ep. 57), See-Through the Invisible Man (eps. 70-71), King Kress (ep. 81), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Android 17, Kibito, Garlic Jr., Mustard (Original Version), Mr. Robot (C-6) (ep. 9), Mr. Shu (ep. 118), Rock (ep. 203), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Hiro Nohara (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Hiei *''B't X'' (1996) - Metal Face, Additional Voices (Original Dub) **B't Groupie (eps. 6-7) (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Pilaf, Android 17, Super Android 17, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Tanaka *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Jajuka (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Yuichi Tachibana (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mohji, Koshiro, Stainless (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Shou Tucker *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Wong (eps. 3-4) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Imperial Envoy (ep. 2) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Takashi Inagaki (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Adashino *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Jeweler (ep. 5) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Vaclav Havel, Janissary A (ep. 15) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Attendant (ep. 40) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Dr. Yabu (ep. 3) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Ashe Landers *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Bus Driver, Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Bus Driver *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Dr. Franken Stein *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Android 17 *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Bluenote Stinger, Mayor (ep. 201) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Shou Tucker *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Terao (ep. 5B) *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Sebastian (ep. 10) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Acacia *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Shitoto Chandra *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Toshiyuki Sawada *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Petra's Father (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Kibito, Android 17 (ep. 163), Strongman (ep. 166) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Android 17, Kibito, Pilaf, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Drifters'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Kurogiri *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Morris, Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Guard (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Android 17 (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Priest *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Koushirou Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Master Shen (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Garlic Jr. (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Android 13 (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Hiei (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Kohei Sawaki *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Makoto Tomonari *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Riichi Jinnouchi *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Pilaf *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Kyuta's Father *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Pilaf *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Pilaf Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Android 17, Android 13, Super 17 Voice Director *Dragon Ball Z (Remastered Dub; Season 1) Writer *Princess Jellyfish External Links *Chuck Huber at the Internet Movie Database *Chuck Huber at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios